


Journey to Battle

by thepurpleartist



Series: An Earring to Share [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Battle of the Great Bridge of Myrddin (Fire Emblem), Duty vs Love, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Friends to Lovers, How did Dedue get his scars?, Longing, POV Dedue Molinaro, Pining, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Slow Burn, What Happened During the Timeskip?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurpleartist/pseuds/thepurpleartist
Summary: Dedue travel's from the Duscur rebel's camp to the Battle of the Great Bridge of Myrddin. He is doubting whether or not he can preform his duty of protecting Dimitri above all else after befriending the other Lions.Part 2 of An Earring to ShareI suggest reading Part 1 before this one.Reminder that this is a slow burn story though so we'll get there when we get there!
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth
Series: An Earring to Share [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867552
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Journey to Battle

Part 2

The journey to the Great Bridge of Myrddin only took a few days' ride from where Dedue had been staying with the rebels, but those may have been some of the longest days of his life. It was cold and wet from the retreating hints of winter that still remained in Faerghus but as he transitioned into the Alliance territory the cold dissipated away as the desert heat emerged.  
Hardly stopping to rest or eat, pushing his body and his stead to the breaking point before allowing them both to sleep for a short amount of time before continuing on his journey. He was familiar with the lands from his time at Garreg Mach. Though they mostly learned proper battle tactics and training, their professor had also made sure they knew how to traverse the continent they lived on. No doubt this was invaluable information from Byleth’s years as the Ashen Demon. Dedue had worked most studiously on those lessons, since he was not from these lands he knew it would serve him greatly in his life.  
Even after 5 years he could still recall the lessons. In a twist of fate, he actually had his time as a prisoner to thank for his vivid memories of them. Each day he would wake up and recount the entire lessons in his head as his body endured the suffering his captures thought fitting for the moment. As his body was broken and used against his wishes, his mind was in the monastery listening to Byleth recite which type of lance attack was better for each type of opponent, or which roads would lead him to the Great Bridge of Myrddin.  
Byleth had kept him sane, even from the grave.  
Yet somehow she was not dead. How could this be?  
As he travelled to the bridge his mind was racing though all the questions he had thought of from the rumors he was told.  
Were his former classmates actually heading towards the bridge?  
Was his highness ok?  
How were they fairing in the war with the Empire?  
But the question that seemed more present in his mind, was Byleth really alive?  
He recalled that day, 5 years ago. The battle, Rhea transforming into a dragon, Byleth rushing into battle only for the ground beneath her to fall away, her body falling with it.  
He had been beside Dimitri when it had happened, and he had seen her fall. He remembered the overwhelming need to run to where he had last seen her but upon seeing Dimitri begin to do the same thing his instincts had kicked in and he had instead held Dimitri back, telling the prince to retreat to safety.  
What had happened to the professor for these past 5 years? Why had she not helped them if she was alive all this time? Why did she not help Dimitri?  
Why did she not help me?  
Dedue raced his stead ahead as his thoughts spun around and around his head. None of it really mattered anyways, besides finding his highness and doing anything in his powers to aid the prince. It was his duty to remain beside his highness until his last breath. And he had failed this duty for the past 3 years.  
Guilt swelled up inside him at the reminder that though he had saved him, he had still failed Dimitri. He had not upheld his oath for too long.  
He pushed the guilt down again and forced his mind to recall a lesson to calm him. He envisioned Byleth in front of the class, teaching them how to do basic healing spells even if they were not proficient in magic.  
As he recalled the lesson his heart began to pound faster in his chest and his mind wandered back to the thought of Byleth, alive, at the bridge, with Dimitri and his fellow lions.  
He spurred his stead to gallop faster.

Silence filled the land surrounding the bridge, no doubt the wildlife had fled shortly after the armies arrived. Straining his ears Dedue could make out the sounds of blades meeting, horses galloping, and arrows soaring through the skies. SIlently he unmounted his stead and tied it to a tree nearby. He did not need it making noses and giving away his locations as he quickly searched for the camps.  
They had to be near to the battle but far enough out to keep the reinforcements out of harm's way before they were needed. The biggest fear was stumbling upon the enemy's camp and them quickly outnumbering Dedue before he was able to join the prince in battle.  
His armor made it hard to crouch very low to the ground but he still managed to lower himself so he could stalk through the underbrush quickly and as stealthfully as he could. As he moved closer to the bridge he could make out tents for the reinforcements. As he moved towards the camps he saw the Faerghus flags dawned on a post nearest the largest tent. Dedue stood and hurried to the camp.  
Right before he could enter the camp a voice called out “Halt! Who goes there?”  
Dedue froze, slowly raised his arms in submission, and turned his head to look back at an archer aiming their bow at him.  
“I am Dedue Molinaro of Duscur, vassal to Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. I have come to join the battle.”  
The archer paused but did not lower their bow. “Dedue Molinaro was reported dead. So I ask you once more, Who are you?”  
Dedue’s eyebrows furrowed as frustration began to overtake him. He knew it had been 3 years since he had been beside his highness and this guard’s skepticism was well place, but all he could think of in this moment is how his former classmates, his prince, and Byleth were fighting nearly a stone's throw away from his current location and he was being prevented from protecting them in their battle.  
More guards came out to investigate what was happening. Dedue could see them surrounding him, all reaching for their weapons in case a battle were to break out here.  
Wetting his lips with his tongue, he continues “I am Dedue Molinaro of Duscur. I am not dead, I was imprisoned. I have escaped to rejoin his highness, Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and our fellow lions, so we may defeat the Empire.” No one moved.  
After his long journey here, his imprisonment, his time healing; he was so close to his destination and being kept from it. In this moment, anger, frustration, exhaustion began to control Dedue and he felt himself momentarily lose his calm demeanor as it pushed him over the edge. His hand slowly reached for the hilt of his sword, “I will return to his majesty’s side, even if I have to hurt our allies to do so. It is my duty to protect him no matter what.” He began to unsheath it and he saw the other men do so as well.  
Then right as he is about to free his sword, a voice cut through the tension.  
“STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!”  
All eyes turned to the man who had spoken out. Dedue felt his anger dissipate as Rodrigue entered the crowd.  
The black haired man stood in front of Dedue, and spoke to the guards “What he says is true, this is Dedue Molinaro. He is our ally, leave him be.”  
The archer from before lowered their weapons and inclined their head towards Dedue. “I am sorry, sir. You bear no mark to prove your statement. My sincere apology.”  
“You were simply doing your duty, now I must do mine. Lord Fraldarius.” He turned to face the older man. It had been 5 years since he had seen Felix’s father last. He had come to the monastery after Sylvain’s older brother stole their family’s hero’s relic. Dimitri had been happy to see the man, Dedue knew that he saw him as an uncle or perhaps even a surrogate father. Though Dimitri would never admit that outloud.  
Dedue still saw the resemblance between the lord and his youngest son, and he used to ponder if his eldest, Glenn, was more similar in personality to him than Felix was. Though this was not the time to think of their family’s personalities, Dedue had to hurry to Dimitri’s side. “Please fill me in on the battle.”  
Rodrigue told him of their battle plan as they hurried through the camp towards the bridge. They only made a brief stop so Dedue could grab a shield, Rodrigue deeming his sword and armor were in excellent condition and would not need changing. As they stood on the precipice of the bridge, Rodrigue placed his hand on Dedue’s arm and stopped him.  
“There is something you must know…” Rodrigue trailed off as he looked towards the battle.  
Dedue frowned as the other man seemed to be almost lost in thought. “What is it, my lord?”  
Rodrigue looked back at the Duscur man. “It’s Dimitri. He is not the same as he was before.” He turned back to look at the battle. “It is as if he is merely a shell of a person. Driven only by revenge and his need for Edelgard’s blood. He acts irrationally on the battlefield now.” He looked back at Dedue, their eyes meeting to drive home his point. “Dimitri needs you more than ever Dedue. You must protect him, he must be your priority. Without him we would be lost. Even with Byleth.”  
“Byleth is alive then.” Dedue asked, wanting to get the confirmation for certain.  
“Yes, the professor is alive. But despite that you must swear to me that you will protect Dimitri first.” Rodrigue tightened his grip on Dedue’s arm. For a man of his age it was obvious by that grip that he was still as strong as he was in his youth, for Dedue could now not pull his arm away if he wished to.  
Dedue nodded. He knows that Dimitri is his first priority, it was his duty to defend Dimitri no matter what. But his heart seemed to painfully tighten at the thought of Byleth falling and Dedue being completely helpless once more.  
His eyes looked back to the bridge and from his distance he could make out Mercedes healing Ashe. He thought of seeing his fellow lions fall too. Could he allow himself to protect just his highness if his, dare he call them, friends needed him too?  
No! Dimitri must come first. He is whom you are sworn to protect. Protect him first then your allies.  
Turning back to Rodrigue, he bowed as deeply as his armor would let him. “Of course my lord. My duty is alway first and foremost his highness and his goals. I must join them now, time will not wait for us any longer.”  
Rodrigue released his arm and Dedue sprinted into battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Follow me on twitter if you feel like it- @purpleartist_  
> Kudos and Comments are welcome!  
> Subscribe to the series for more Dedue love


End file.
